Revelation
by moonlitmuse
Summary: MickBeth. Mick comes to some realizations and finally sees the light about his relationship with Beth, but is it already too late? Set sometime in the future of the Moonlightverse.


I'm still working on "Let Go" but I woke up at 4 a.m. with this story in my head and wrote for 2 hours straight. It's different than what I usually write (no, not _that_ kind of different wink), and I'm not sure it's that great but the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. As it stands now, this is just a one-shot and I have no plans to continue it, but please let me know what you think.

* * *

**Pairing: **Mick/Beth

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Mick comes to some hard realizations and finally sees the light about his relationship with Beth, but is he too late? Set sometime in the future of the Moonlight-verse.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own them. Though I'd be incredibly grateful if CBS would loan me Mick for awhile.

**Revelation**

Darkness surrounded him. _Why was it so dark in here? And what is that beeping?_

Mick saw a still form on the bed in the center of the room. _Beth_, he recognized immediately. Using his vamp speed, he hurried to her side, gently touching her shoulder when she didn't stir.

"Mick?" her soft voice rasped. "I knew you'd come." She slowly rolled over and Mick saw her clearly for the first time.

His mouth fell open and he dropped to his knees by the bed. "Oh god, Beth. What happened to you?"

She gave a choked laugh. "That's just what every girl wants to hear. You're losing your charm, St. John." She reached out to cup his cheek, offering a small smile before turning serious, and Mick leaned into her touch, placing his hand on top of hers. "Not everyone is blessed with perpetual coolness, Mick. I got old, it's what we humans do."

"But…" Mick stammered, unable to comprehend the sight before him. The woman he loved was fail and fragile. Even her beautiful blue eyes had dulled with time, although he could still see the hidden sparkle. He felt the tears begin to form and blinked quickly to clear his vision, but one spilled out and flowed down to their joined hands.

Beth's own eyes got misty. "This is why I didn't want you to see me like this." Her voice cracked as her tears began to fall, and Mick rushed to comfort her.

"Shh," he stroked her now-grey hair. "You know nothing could ever keep me away from you."

"But I don't want you to have to watch me die. It's not fair, Mick. And I know you, you'll carry this around forever as another curse you're forced to bear. I don't want to be that for you."

Mick didn't have an answer for that so he leaned in to brush her forehead with a kiss. Dropping his mouth to her ear, he whispered, "You're not dying, Beth. Don't talk like that."

"I'm sorry, Mick, but I am. We can't hide from the truth anymore. What do you think the machines are for?"

"No!" Mick cried out, pulling back so he could see her face. But it was Beth's turn to shush him, placing a wrinkled finger against his lips.

"I need you to promise me you won't blame yourself for this. Promise me you won't spend eternity punishing yourself."

"But…"

"Please, Mick? I couldn't stand that. I need to know you'll be okay."

_How could anything be okay without her?_ But he could see how much their little talk was draining her and he could never deny her anything, even if it was only what she wanted to hear. "I promise." _And I'll go to Hell for lying._

"Vampires make really bad liars." She joked, recalling long-ago words, but it lacked her usual spark, and she quickly turned serious again. "Just remember that I love you. I wouldn't have traded a second of knowing you, of loving you, for anything…even all of eternity."

"But I can give you eternity. It's not too late." Mick pleads with her, and she can hear the desperation in his voice.

"Yes it is, Mick. 'Forever old,' that wouldn't be good for either of us. And I'm okay with this now. I've had time to get used to dying. The only thing I hate is leaving you behind to deal with it all alone."

Mick pastes on a watery smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm a big, tough vampire. I can survive anything, remember?" _Anything except this. And fire, silver, and sharp things aimed at my neck_. He mentally ticked off the list, reminding himself there were ways…not that he'd let Beth see where his thoughts were going. "What can I do?" he asked instead.

"Just hold me."

Mick gently lifted her, mindful of the wires tethering her to the machines, and settled them both on the bed with Beth still safely tucked in his arms. She leaned back, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, enjoying the peaceful warmth hat spread through her.

There was no future, no past. There was only now, this one last moment of perfection, and they both knew it.

"I love you, Beth." Mick whispered, softly kissing her temple. "You have no idea how much I love you. You're the only thing that gives my life meaning, the only person who makes everything I am worth it. I never thought I'd be happy to be a vampire, but I will forever be thankful because it led me to you."

Beth struggled to open her eyes, wanting to look at him one last time, but she was too tired. Mick heard her breathing start to slow and held on tighter, as if he could somehow keep her there.

"My guardian angel," Beth mumbled softly, snuggling a little further into his chest. "Now it's my turn." With those last words, Mick felt her slip away, taking a huge chunk of his soul with her.

Even the loud, droning tone of the flatline couldn't cover his sobs as Mick cradled her limp body closer. With tears cascading down his face, he kissed the top of her head again and whispered, "Soon, my love."

* * *

"You should have turned her sixty years ago." A snide, familiar voice intruded.

"Shut up," Mick growled but Josef ignored him and stepped forward to turn off the machine, plunging the room into silence.

"I told you not to get involved with a mortal, but you did it anyway. I told you to turn her, but did you listen? No! With all your morals and scruples, you decided it'd be better to watch her die. Now she's gone, and you're here blubbering over her body. So what are you going to do now, genius?"

Josef staked forward and Mick longed to tear him apart. But he wasn't ready to let go of Beth yet, and Josef knew it.

"Oh wait, let me guess. You're going to take the Romeo route, vampire style. Maybe a little star-crossed lovers' sun walk, or a silver bullet through your broken heart. How poetic, and pathetic." Josef reached the bed and stopped, shaking his head in disgust. "Grow some fangs, man."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mick heaved through clenched teeth, seriously considering ripping Josef's head off.

Josef leaned closer and lowered his voice. "I'm tlking about doing what you have to do." He straightened and disappeared, dissolving into thin air and leaving Mick staring into space.

* * *

Mick woke with a start, frozen sweat clinging to his body. _Beth, _his mind screamed. Gasping for breath, he swung the freezer door open, almost breaking the hinges, and jumped out. He hurried to the bedroom where he'd left her sleeping the night before but found it empty, her scent the only trace she'd ever been there. He reached out with his senses and let out a half sigh of relief when he both felt and heard her downstairs.

Taking the steps three at a time, he finally saw her in the kitchen. She had her back to him, pouring a cup of coffee, and it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Beth smiled when she heard Mick on the stairs. "Hey, look who's finally up." She turned when she heard him enter the kitchen and her smile fell as soon as she saw the panicked look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Before she could even finish her question, two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She hugged him back, confused and a little scared by the way he was acting. He buried his head on her shoulder and felt a little of his panic dissolve now that he knew she was safe in his arms.

"It was just a dream," he whispered, reassuring himself, but Beth still heard him.

"Mick?"

"It's okay. I just…" He paused, his emotions still too close to the surface. "I just can't lose you."

"You never have to." She stroked his hair, offering what little comfort she could. "Want to tell me about it?"

"I just want to hold you." With that, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the couch.

Once they were seated, Beth curled comfortably on his lap with her fingers idly stroking his bare chest. She waited a few minutes to see if he'd tell her what was going on, although she had a pretty good idea what had happened. But Mick remained silent and she knew how much he hated this particular topic, so it was up to her.

"Mick." She broke the silence, leaning back as far as his arms would allow so she could see his face. "I'm yours forever. You know that, right?"

Mick swallowed hard, knowing his answer now would change everything. He'd never wanted to pass this curse on to anyone, but he'd never been in love before. He didn't want to selfishly drag Beth into his dark world, but he didn't want to lose her either. It was a constant war within himself and he never knew which choice was right, so he'd avoided it. He'd taken the cowards way out and kept putting off that necessary conversation, but ignoring it didn't make it go away.

He still wasn't sure what the right answer was but, with the dream still fresh in his mind, he knew one thing for sure. There was no way in the world he could say goodbye to her, and there was no way in hell he could go on without her.

With those thoughts in his mind, he found himself saying, "I know. And I'm yours…for eternity." Yeah, it may have been selfish, but he wasn't strong enough to say anything else.

"You better be." Beth smiled and rested her head on his chest again, letting her fingers dance across his chest before trailing lower to trace his six-pack. "You know, I don't think we'll be needing clothes in our eternity."

She cupped him and he reacted instantly, coming to life in her hand. It was only then he realized what he'd forgotten in his haste to get to her. _Pants. _

_

* * *

_

Anybody still reading? Did you honestly think I'd let Beth die?! Geez, have a little faith people. I'm not _that_ cruel.

I'd really like to know what you thought about it so please drop me a review : D


End file.
